mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Emil Kening
Michael John Kening (Born March 6, 1985) is an American actor, Director, Model Animator, Voice actor, Gaming Player, Animator, Gaming Youtuber, Animation of Polandball (Currently), Narrator, Drawing, Mime Artist, Singer and Musical Better Knowns is MikeEmilGaming on Youtube Nickname simply 'Mike Emil '''or '''Mike ' Tallest Man (With Brothers Brian) Players for Team Fortress 2 and Enjoy for Hitler Parodies he is Voice actor for Talking Toms Games on his video he Played for Shemp Howard and Harpo Marx and Harold Lloyd Early Life Michael John Kening was Born on March 6, 1985 in Los Angeles, California His Family was Longest of Swedish-Finnish-American. he has a twin brother Bradley James Kening his Father Paul Kening was actor, crew and longest working of Tsuburaya Productions. and his Mother Laura White was actress and singer he is infant Record by his Father Paul Kening and his cousin Kenneth and Harry and Twin Brothers Brian his Grandpa has died in 1995 and he burial on Holy Cross Cemetery Career Early Career Mike's first film on 1985 with Twins Brothers Brian and Father's Friends Joseph Fearing is Director Film Mike and Brian Both on Film is 18 Again! ''Both Played for Himself on Watch for gym Mike record on 1993 with Friends Fritz Denny and Adam Johnson Ultra Series Norman Talking for Mike Is Ultraman Series Long time ago is Work and Japan. Enjoy for Ultraman Series and Kamen Rider Series and Possibly for Super Sentai Series. Norman's Busy for New Ultraman Heisei Film in Japan Father & Her uncle and Her Brother and Her Cousin go to Japan New Series is Ultraman Gaia Mike Like Model is Aerial Base and Music is Beat on Dream on and Power of Gaia (Mike's Fans know for Mike is Work for Tsuburaya Productions)he Is Drums and Credit is Uncredited Mike as one Kajiu is Gan Q No.2 ('Imperfect) ' and Return Back California on August 29, 1999 and Aerial Base Model is Giving for Mike Mike Like Ultraman Cosmos is Newest Series his Friends Harold know is work of Uncle Norman Mike is cameo on Ultraman Gaia Movie (Ultraman Gaia: Once Again Gaia) he Currnetly working of Tsuburaya Productions. in year Harold Warding Meeting Harold Jeowarding in May 15 2000 Is Neighbor for California Meet Mike Work Comedy for all USA With Camera In Hotel and All United Statues Work of Comedy 2000 - Final 2009 * in 2002 Show Harold as Adolf Hitler and Mike as Hermann Fegelein (is Hitler's Enemy Army) and Her His Cousin Joe as Alfred Jodl and Her his older Brother Max as Nazi Member is Parodies WWII * in 2003 Show Harold as Ted Healy and Mike as Shemp Howard and her Friends Jeffrey as Larry Fine and Her his Brother Morris as Moe Howard is Parodies of The Three Stooges * and 2004 in Replace by Young Brother Tony as Curly Howard (Mike he goes to Germany) * and Film Is Downfall Mike as Bernd von Loringhoven with Brother James as Cameo man * in 2006 Show Harold as Grouch Marx and Mike as Harpo Marx and Her his Brother James as Zeppo Marx is Parodies for Marx Brothers and with others Person as for Chico Marx and Gummo Marx * in 2007 show Harold as Charlie Chaplin and Mike as Harold Lloyd and Her brother Chuck as Buster Keaton is Parodies for Comedy Silent actor is Home Movie * in 2008-2009 Show Harold as Henry the Conductor and Mike as Jeremy the Salesman and Sam as Adam on Comedy Show and Final for Harold's Life Mike on Downfall Film ) and Alfred Jodl Played by Christian Redl]] Mike he loved Germany in 2003 and he replace by his younger brothers Tony Mike Played for Bernd Freytag von Loringhoven Is Knowns for History for World War II on 1945 Downfall Release date in 16 September 2004 Death of Harold Warding Mike Walking in Tower and Hear for Shotgun Is Run and Harold is Shot for Body and Head Killed by Jean Steven Biring (and Police find for Jean Too late is Killed his Himself) he and his Friends come Funeral and Mike say "Goodbye my Leader and all Fans is Missed for you!" Replace for Harold is Mike's Brother's Friends Ted Douglas Rock Youtube Mike Is Second Channel and Is Gaming Yotuber or not and Channel he it not First Video that was Jawed Karim Mike's Original Channel is Shut Down in December 26, 2013 he made New Channel in Joined May 12, 2014. he never retirement and ropyright is carefully Currently Year Mike Work for Newest Channel for Gaming videos and Film and is Loved for Upload Video. Youtube is Record for Gaming Video and Hitler Parodies. n April 2017 Mike got play for Tattletail RP (now is ened) he work of Los Angeles on current year he return of his hometown and he come back his living home New York City. and he was voice actor playing of Another characters on The Angry Birds Movie ''and he return of The Angry Birds Movie 2. he come to actor for Hollywood film on all Year on 2019 he Animation of Roblox Ultra Series on Future on April 2019, he Made of Kaiju of of Tsuburaya Productions and make Team Fortress 2 voice lines he title name is Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. he make all Ultra and Kaiju on video Personal life he was Married for Sarah Jackson on May 21, 2004 he is a vegetarian, exercise, sports, party person and rock music fan, Family-Friendly person he living in New York City. with his wife and his children with Youngers Brothers Justin Kening who playing game on Roblox Mike and Sarah's Children, Son * Sam Kening (Born 2006) * Adam Kening (Born 2008) * Seth Jake Kening (Born 2009) * Jimmy Kening (Born 2010) * Henry Kening (Born 2015) Daughter * Holly Kening (Born 2007) * Jane Kening (Born 2008) * Julie Kening (Born 2013) * Kate Kening (Born 2016) About Him Job * Tsuburaya Productions (early 1995, 1996-Present) * Toei Company (2004-Present) * Youtube (2005-2013, 2014-Present) * Roblox Studio * Roblox Animation (2016-Present) * Warner Bros. (2005-Present) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2003-Present) * NISLT's Record Video (2013-2017, Return for NISLT on Future) * Hitler Parodies (2018-Present) * Renegade Animation (2007-2009, After The Mr. Men Show for Cancelled) * Big Town Film Studio (2017-Present, Mike owns Studios) * The Story Film Studio Company (2019-Present, Mike is Co-Founder) * Deviantart (2000-2014, 2018-Present) * Twitter (2006-2015, 2017-Present) Gaming Player * Team Fortress 2 (2007-Currently) * Roblox (2006-Present) * Angry Birds (2009-Currently) * Plants vs. Zombies (2009-Currently) * Minecraft (2011-Currently) * Nintendo (1996-Currently) * Five Nights at Freddy's (2014-Currently) * Five Nights at Freddy's on Roblox (2016-Currently) * Happy Wheels (2013-Currently) * Online Free Games Other Name * Moe Lucas Kening (on High School) * Michael J. Kening (Middle Name "J" Is John) * Mike E. Kening (Middle Name "E" is Emil) * Michael Ernest Kening (Name for Credit video) * Twin Guy (with Brian) Characters Roles * Talking Tom * Talking Ben * Talking Pierre * Talking Ginger * HandUnit * Henry the Animator * Merasmus * Phone Guy (on Mike's Video only) * Cassette Man * Dr. Zomboss * Dr. Henry E. Wizarding (from owns Comedy Show) * Machines (voice only) * Alan Crawford (motion and voice only) * Radio (from Lego City Undercover) * Harpo Marx * Shemp Howard * Radioman * Voice of Decadriver and Diendriver (double voice of Mark Okita) * Voice of Fourze Driver and Nadeshiko Driver and Meteor Driver * Voice of All Smart Brain Drivers (double voice of Takehiko Kano) * Voice of Mr. Belt and Mach Driver Honoh * Voice for Chicken and Duck (Non-Talking only) * Claptrap (on Mike's Video only) * Bernd Freytag von Loringhoven (From Downfall, Face Reveal) * Mime * Voice for Cute Rabbits * Tallest Man * Slender man * Gango (Suit actor) * Godzilla (Suit actor) * Pyro (on Mike's Video only) * Alien Baltan (Laugh only) * Alien Spell (suit actor) * Father of Ultra (suit and voice actor) * Ultraman King (suit and voice actor) * Shy Guy (on Mike's Video only) * Voice for various Male Bot in Job Simulator (with others voice actor) * Voice for various another Male People in Octodad: Dadliest Catch (with others voice actor) * Voice grunt for various Ultraman (Teach by Masao Nakasone and More) (Except of Female Ultra) Trivia * he is Director for Film * he right handed * he are not clickbait. he disliked of clickbait * he became to Narrator on every show * he like record video. and Editon video * he and her wife Sarah. he travel to Japan and he meeting of Pankun the monkey and James the bulldog both are animal Comedy show in Japan in 2008 to 2012 * He Animator of SFM and Roblox Studio on Youtube and More * he is singer of many famous and he sing of Japanese word he member of Ultra Series * he playing of all Kamen Rider Belt is voice actor on them ** he playing all of Fourze Driver and Nadeshiko Driver and Meteor Driver ** he playing all of Decadriver and Diendriver just like of Mark Okita ** he playing all of All Smart Brain Drivers just like of Takehiko Kano (he can speaking of English word) ** he playing all of Mr. Belt and Mach Driver Honoh just like Chris Peppler and George Williams * he hating of youtube he made trick ads everything on Android and IOS he slap face to Youtube. likely of NISLT is Slap to farinz * Mike and Brian both are twin * He was voice actor owns video with his friends Frank Eddies and many voice actors * He Loved Rabbit is cute animals and he hate people is killed every rabbit ** he is child he like cute animals his family buy pets stores he buy the rabbits ** he are not PETA worker. he is owner of rabbits ** he think for himself of voice. he made good idea voice for cute voice has faster and highest voice ** his rabbit got newborn baby and Mike he shocked and happy * he playing voice of Pyro are custom voice from Team Fortress 2 just like for Dennis Bateman * His sings for all Ultra Series opening and follow for adult's voice singer and not for Children (voice is young) * His Favorite Himself is Sings of Ultra Series. Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo, Shuwatch! Ultraman Zearth, Beat on Dream on, Return of Ultraman * His Favorite American singer. Michael Jackson, Rick Astley, Elvis, DJ Alan Aalker * His loved for Gaming Youtuber and he Like for Filming and he afraid of Copyright notices * His Favorite of FNaF Characters Golden Freddy, Toy Chica, Springtrap, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Ballora, Ennard, Phone Guy, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Funtime Chica, Fredbear, Pigpatch, No. 1 Crate, Mr. Can-Do, Mr. Hugs, Lefty, Helpy, Orville Elephant, Music Man, Security Puppet * His Favorite Team Fortress 2 Characters All Classes, Merasmus, Redmond & Blutarch Mann, Saxton Hale, Bombinomicon * His Favorite Model is Aerial Base, Train from Team Fortress 2, Bombinomicon, MAC Station, ZAT Base * His Creator for Idea on Roblox Animation and Make for Base on Model * His Make for Ultra's Transformation Item on Roblox and see also * His made for TF2 Dub on Ultra Series just follow for Kaiju and Ultra * he like Roblox Studios. and sometime he hate is bad problems from Roblox he cheat of Login for long day. * His Favorite Ultra Series Music Beat on Dream on and More * His Favorite Ultraman Gaia's Power Photon Stream and Photon Edge * Ultraman Leo's Kaiju Non suit actor Kaiju is Silver Bloome for Mike's Favorite Kaiju and Later for Pet is Dory and another Bad Things on Roblox giving for Censored "Silver Bloome" and rename is Jellyfish * His Favorite Kaiju of Ultra Series ** Ultra Q Kaiju are Kemur Man & The Train In The Vary Dimension & Cicada Human ** Ultraman Kaiju are Pigmon & Zetton & Alien Baltan & Gango & Dada & Geronimon & Gomora ** Ultraman Leo Kaiju Silver Bloome (Mike's Huge Favorite) & added to soon ** added to soon Category:People Category:Director Category:Actor Category:Youtuber Category:Player Category:Roblox Player Category:Kening Family Category:Animator Category:Voice Actor Category:Minecraft Player Category:American People Category:Singer Category:Composer Category:Team Fortress 2 Player Category:Narrators Category:Suit Actors